


Plans

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Afterparty, Fluff, IDontKnowWhatElseToTag, JUSTREADIT, JiKyu, M/M, MAMA2020fluff, andimadeatwitteraccount, godthisishilarious, lol, maybeitwillcometomelater, ohsomekissingtoo, oratleastitsimplied, readthenotesformoreinfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: YG holds an After-party for TREASURE for winning ROTY at MAMA.Jihoon has plans of his own.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's crazy, but this just came to me. Jihoon was just too stunning. And I was so happy for the boys. For all of them srsly. They DESERVE that ROTY award! But you know I'm slightly mad for Jihoon and it's for him that I dedicate this one. LOL.
> 
> And of course, need I say who I have paired him up with? Just read and show some love u guys!
> 
> (BTW, so although the MAMA2020 was held online, let’s pretend it wasn’t and that it was held somewhere in Seoul. 
> 
> Because this just had to happen in a hotel room.)

Jihoon was leaning against the railing out in the terrace of his hotel room, a can of coke in hand. He was still dressed in the black suit they wore to MAMA, though he had unbuttoned his undershirt down to his chest, exposing the toned line which now glimmered with sweat.

Funnily enough, he was looking not into the breathtaking view that was the city of Seoul but rather at the door of his room.

A playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was ecstatic, but at the same time he felt weary—but together it was a beautiful feeling. Jihoon compared this feeling to being _high_ , though of course he would never know. 

He wanted to go out there with the other members—to celebrate, to have fun, to enjoy the victorious moment. And he planned to. But he had excused himself first. He needed time for himself. It was just too much. And though he knew everybody felt the same, he just felt so overwhelmed. 

Because he felt like, finally, he had _arrived_.

After all the hard work, the setbacks, the rejections. . . the _second_ _callback_. Jihoon remembered when he had been called again by YG. To return. To prove himself one more time. 

Looking back now, Jihoon felt like that day, he had been too young. He was so happy, so hungry to do more. To give more. He even remembered how that day he had taken a vow. A vow that he worked hard to keep every day, though not without fear. Not without insecurities. Not without the feeling of hopelessness.

But he had kept moving on. Step. By. Step. He had nothing but his determination to become the person he aspired to be. And though he had dreamed and something in himself made him believe he was going to achieve that, still, this moment was just. . . 

Jihoon sighed. There was tightness in his chest. But it was a good thing. A good thing that was waiting to be let out. And he planned to. 

He was just waiting for the right moment. A moment that included someone very special and close to his heart.

 _Close to my heart_. Jihoon smiled at that—at himself. 

This very special person. . . _He_ wasn’t never even part of _the_ _dream_. _He_ wasn’t never even supposed to be one of the reasons this night was special. _He_ and Jihoon hadn’t even started together. And Jihoon could still remember a time when he didn’t even care that much about _him_.

 _And yet here we are_.

A knock.

Jihoon started, despite expecting it. Standing straight, he walked into the room, put the can of coke onto the bedside table then swung the door open.

“Hi,” smiled his guest.

Jihoon’s smile intensified. “Hi.”

“We’re waiting— _they_ ’re waiting for you in the dining room.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” said Jihoon.

His guest put a hand to his chest, slightly pushing him so he could step in. Jihoon allowed him. 

“Can you, maybe,” his guest began, “stretch your time a little bit?”

This time, Jihoon smiled so broadly his eyes turned into half-crescent looking slits. “I can make that work,” he said.

“Good.”

“I’ll go change,” said Jihoon, turning away to walk up to the bathroom where he had hung his clothes.

“Let me help.”

Jihoon paused. Slowly, with a cautious smile, he turned to look at his guest. Then, managing a chuckle, he said, “With what, Junkyu?”

Junkyu didn’t immediately answer. He just looked at Jihoon. Like he was studying him. Jihoon contested with Junkyu’s gaze, looking him straight in the eye as Junkyu did him, so Jihoon had caught it when Junkyu’s eyes fell on his exposed chest for a millisecond.

Then Junkyu looked away, turning toward the sea of the night sky just outside the terrace. Jihoon watched him wrap himself with his arms. 

“Never mind,” he heard Junkyu say, “I thought you’d know.”

 _Of course, I know. I’ve been waiting for it. I’ve been waiting for you_.

Jihoon leisurely walked up to Junkyu. Then when he was a few inches away from him, he stopped. Jihoon very gently reached for Junkyu’s hair and let his fingers comb through them. Though he couldn’t see Junkyu’s face, in his head Jihoon could see him closing his eyes to the effect.

Then Jihoon let his hand fall on Junkyu’s neck. With his thumb he began to massage Junkyu’s nape. Junkyu let out a moan.

Jihoon smiled.

He was just about to begin rubbing Junkyu’s shoulders with both hands when Junkyu turned. And what he did next was something Jihoon realized this night was lacking. 

Junkyu had leaned closer to seemingly try to kiss Jihoon, but he hadn’t gone far. He seemed to have stopped himself. What he did instead was press his forehead against Jihoon’s. And so close were there faces that Jihoon could feel Junkyu’s warm breath.

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Jihoon whispered.

“Are you?”

Jihoon, with his eyes still closed, started rubbing his nose against Junkyu’s. Junkyu played with him. They both laughed.

“This is stupid,” said Junkyu.

“Yeah?”

Junkyu pressed his cheek against Jihoon. “Quit playing,” he said.

Jihoon leaned back, breaking the touch. He opened his eyes to look at Junkyu’s face. 

A face Jihoon could see reflections. Not of himself. But of the same experiences. Same hardships. Same heartaches. 

That was how it had all begun. A feeling of connectedness to each other. Then to friendship. Then to doing things that no regular male friendships did to each other. Then it had just gone deep between them two. 

Jihoon had simply ignored it at first, hadn’t taken it too seriously. The exchange of smiles. Small intimate touches. Because he had thought it was normal. It was only normal to seek affection from one another because they weren’t allowed to date and Junkyu was there—he was available. 

Junkyu was the person Jihoon understood well and who understood him more than he did himself. It was only normal that Jihoon should be drawn to Junkyu because. . .

Because he knew that Junkyu was drawn to him, too. He had made that clear one night, when he’d crawled at Jihoon’s bed. 

And Jihoon. . . he had liked that. 

“You’re zoning out.”

Jihoon blinked his eyes. When he saw Junkyu’s smile, he smiled as well. He thought of things he wanted to say to Junkyu. To congratulate him. To congratulate the two of them. To recall the old trainee days. To recall their late night talks after a hard day's practice. 

Junkyu leaned in closer again. This time, he let his lips brush just beside the tip of Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon chuckled. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” he asked. 

Junkyu’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth opening. But he seemed to struggle to form the words, like he always did.

Jihoon leaned closer, pulling Junkyu tighter to his body. He helped Junkyu decide.

“Because I plan to,” he said. 

And Junkyu’s open mouth caught his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made a twitter account for my Ao3 bcos of that one comment by Innermaker(Hiiii if ur reading this^^) in One Way Love. It's @kyukemon u can follow me or not, up to you. But I'll be posting updates there and I'm going to use that account to relentlessly stan Treasure anyways, but u guys should see my bio XD 
> 
> P.S. I'm working on OneWayLove Chapter 7. But I'll probably post part 2 for Gone Spirit first to. . . lessen the blow.
> 
> *dashes off*


End file.
